The present invention relates to a portable golf ball cleaning device and more particularly pertains to allowing a golf ball to be cleaned by a golfer at any location on a golf course.
The game of golf has quickly become one of this country""s favorite activities. A typical golf course is comprised of eighteen individual holes, with each hole including a tee box and a green. On most golf courses, the tee box is the location for ball washers, machines which are used to clean golf balls. Most golfers will use these machines to clean their golf ball prior to beginning the next hole. A clean golf ball is always desired when playing so as to avoid potential problems when striking the golf ball. Once a golfer reaches the green, he is allowed to mark the position of the golf ball on the green in order to clean the ball prior to putting. Typically, the golfer will use a towel in order to clean the ball. When the ball requires water to further clean the ball, the golfer will tend to use their own saliva because a ball washer is not convenient. Because chemicals and the like are more prevalent in treating the grass on golf courses, it is advisable not to make contact with the golf ball with the mouth. Thus, it is becoming necessary to have the ability to clean a golf ball at any location on a golf course.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a portable golf ball cleaning device that can be carried by a golfer or attached to their golf bag to allow a golf ball to be cleaned at any location on a golf course.
The use of golf ball cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf ball cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable golf ball cleaning device for allowing a golf ball to be cleaned by a golfer at any location on a golf course.
In this respect, the portable golf ball cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a golf ball to be cleaned by a golfer at any location on a golf course.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device which can be used for allowing a golf ball to be cleaned by a golfer at any location on a golf course. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf ball cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable golf ball cleaning device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing having a generally circular configuration. The housing has a planar front wall, a planar rear wall, a peripheral side wall therebetween, and a hollow interior. The peripheral side wall has an opening therein exposing the hollow interior. The opening is dimensioned for receiving a golf ball therethrough. The peripheral side wall has a plurality of bristles disposed thereon on an interior surface thereof. The housing has a base secured thereto to support the housing in upright orientation. The base is diametrically opposed from the opening in the peripheral side wall. The hollow interior holds a quantity of soap and water solution thereon. A ball receiving portion is rotatably disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The ball receiving portion includes a cup portion disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The cup portion has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The open upper end is dimensioned for receiving the golf ball thereon. The cup portion is positioned within the hollow interior of the housing whereby a golf ball positioned within the open upper end thereof will be in contact with the plurality of bristles of the housing. The ball receiving portion includes a stem portion extending downwardly from the closed lower end of the cup portion. The ball receiving portion includes an axle extending between the front and rear walls of the housing within the hollow interior thereof. The axle is coupled with a free end of the stem portion. The ball receiving portion includes a handle portion disposed on the front wall of the housing. The handle portion is coupled with the axle to facilitate rotation thereof. A tee holding bracket is secured to the front wall of the housing. The tee holding bracket is adapted for holding a plurality of golf tees. A towel clip is secured to the peripheral side wall of the housing. The towel clip is adapted for securing to a towel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art golf ball cleaning devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device: which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable golf ball cleaning device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device for allowing a golf ball to be cleaned by a golfer at any location on a golf course.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable golf ball cleaning device including a housing having a hollow interior. The housing has an opening therein exposing the hollow interior. The opening is dimensioned for receiving a golf ball therethrough. The housing has a plurality of bristles disposed thereon on an interior surface thereof. The hollow interior holds a quantity of a soap and water solution therein. A ball receiving portion is rotatably disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. The ball receiving portion is dimensioned for receiving the golf ball therein. The ball receiving portion is positioned within the hollow interior of the housing whereby a golf ball positioned therein will be in contact with the plurality of bristles of the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.